


Echoes

by Blink_Blue



Series: Things You Said [10]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor's really loud during sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oliver likes it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, there's a lot of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things you said while we were driving.</p><p>Spending a night in Connor's childhood bedroom gives Oliver a few naughty ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

“O-Ollie–come on, you promised!”

Oliver lifts his head with a grin. His eyes gaze over Connor’s back, admiring how gorgeous it looks–taut, firm, and glistening with sweat. The other man’s head is bowed as he pants and gasps, muffling his moans into the pillow. His hands clench fistfuls of the sheets, and even in the dim light of the room, Oliver can see how tense the muscles of his arms are.

Oliver’s eyes travel over the little dip between his shoulder blades, as he lies tense against the sheets. He smirks and runs a finger down the curve of his spine, moist with sweat, and the other man trembles against his light touch. Oliver continues until his hand reaches Connor’s ass, perfect and round. He gives it a light slap that has Connor jumping slightly.

“What did I promise now?” Oliver asks innocently.

Connor jerks his head up to glare back at him. “It’ll be real quick, you said–ten minutes tops, you said–in and out!” He hisses.

Oliver lets out a sound that’s a mix between a scoff and a snigger. “In and out? Connor, this isn’t a quick trip to the corner drug store,” he whispers. His warm breath blows gently against Connor’s ass. _“We’re making love.”_

Connor rolls his eyes at that. “That is not what you said. You said you wanted to fuck me in my childhood bedroom.”

Oliver’s grin grows even wider, right before he dips his head back down, tongue coming out to drag back and forth between Connor’s spread cheeks. Connor gasps and jerks at the sensation that quickly has him dropping his head back down to the pillow. Oliver traces circles with the tip of his tongue, right over Connor’s puckered hole. He grips his ass tighter with his hands, spreads him a bit more, finally dips his tongue _into_ Connor’s body–and there it is, a moan loud enough that all the pillows in the world couldn’t cover up.

_“You’ve been to my mom’s house before, Ollie. Why are you making such a big deal out it?”_

_“No no no, last time was different!” Oliver says, shaking his head eagerly. “Remember last time we stayed at a motel in town because your mom was renovating the upstairs bathroom?”_

_Connor pulls his eyes away from the road just long enough to give his boyfriend a strange look. “So…?”_

_“SO… this time, we’ll be staying in your bedroom. Your old bedroom?”_

_“Yeah…” Connor says, still get getting it. “So what? What’s the big deal?”_

_“I don’t know,” Oliver grins and shifts happily in his seat. “It’s where you grew up. I want to see what it looks like. Like… do you have any posters on the wall? Or old toys in the closet?” He leans closer and lowers his voice suggestively. “Does the bed bring back any memories for you?”  
_

_Connor lets out a short laugh. “Oh god, is that why you’re so excited about this?”_

_Oliver grins widely as he stares out the window, watching the Michigan highway pass them by. “You’ve told me about your life as a teenager. I want to see it.”_

_“There’s really not much to see,” Connor says, shaking his head. “My mom threw out most of my junk when I went off to college. Anything that’s left is packed into boxes in the attic.”  
_

_“The bed’s still there.”  
_

_Connor raises an eyebrow, but keeps his gaze on the road in front of them. “Yes. Yes, it is.”_

_“You know we’re fucking in your bed, right?”_

_“With my mom down the hall?” Connor looks at him incredulously. “No way!”  
_

_“Oh come on, are you going to tell me you’ve never done anything in that bed as a teen?”  
_

_Connor scoffs but doesn’t answer, and that tells Oliver more than he needs to know._

_“See?!”  
_

_“Okay, maybe one… or two… in that bed, before I was sixteen. Not sex, just handjobs and blowjobs,” he quickly clarifies. “Because, you know, I–I didn’t start… sleeping around until I went to boarding school, so–” Connor turns his head to see Oliver gazing at him attentively, and he quickly turns his eyes back to the road. “And the summers afterwards, there was my neighbor Cole. That happened a few times. And maybe… one or two others.” He shrugs uncomfortably.  
_

_“You know I don’t care about that stuff,” Oliver says softly, picking up on the other man’s discomfort. “It’s all in the past.”  
_

_“Yeah I know,” Connor says quickly. “But anyway, the point is, nothing ever happened while my mother was in the house. Or my sister for that matter. I always made sure I had the place to myself before I brought guys over.”_

_“It’s okay,” Oliver chirps. “We’ll be quiet.”  
_

_“We’re never quiet,” Connor states obviously.  
_

_Oliver smirks to himself and returns his gaze out the window._

“Ollie–Ollie–oh god–fuck–”

Oliver twists his fingers, which glide easily given the amount of lubrication. He slides them in and out as he flutters his tongue against Connor’s perineum. Connor gasps and jerks–not exactly being quiet–and Oliver braces his free hand on Connor’s hip to keep him still.

“Oli-Oliver–I can’t–oh fuck–I need you to–”

Oliver smirks against his skin. Connor’s balls press gently against his cheek. He presses a gentle kiss against his perineum, which causes Connor to jerk wildly against the sheets. He pulls his fingers out and grips the other man’s hips. He lifts and flips him over in one smooth motion.

Oliver grins as he crawls over him, until his hands are on either side of Connor’s head. He loves that his boyfriend is small enough that he can throw him around a bit. He leans down to capture Connor’s lips with his own. Connor kisses him back hungrily, all tongue and teeth. His hands wrap around either side of Oliver’s face, pulling him closer as he moans into his mouth. His cock is hard and leaking, achingly hard now that it’s not pressed into the mattress. And he wants Oliver to do something about it.  

Oliver finally pulls back. Connor’s head lifts in an attempt to follow, and Oliver has to press the heel of his hand against his shoulder to keep him on the mattress.

Connor whimpers in frustration as he lets his head fall back onto the pillow. He quickly glances down at his erection between his legs, then back up to meet Oliver’s gaze.

“You going to do something about that, or am I going to have to take care of it myself?”

The corners of Oliver’s lips lift slightly. “Careful what you wish you, Con.” He whispers softly. He shimmies down until Connor’s cock is staring him in the face. He knows the other man is expecting him to take his cock into his mouth. But after so long together, he knows they both prefer the unexpected in bed.

He grabs Connor behind the knees and lifts them until he’s nearly folded in half. Connor’s eyes fly open as soon as he feels Oliver’s tongue pressing against his hole again. “F-fuck!” He curses. As Oliver continues to dip his tongue past his tight ring of muscle, a few additional moans escape his lips before he presses his fist against his mouth. He bites down with his teeth to keep the sounds from escaping. It helps a bit.

But then Oliver starts moving his tongue upwards, over his perineum, which _that bastard_ knows makes it impossible to be quiet. And Connor whimpers and moans, gasps and cries–“F-fuck Oliver, oh god!”–and then over his balls, first the left, and then the right. The skin of his sack is already pulled tight, and he hasn’t even been fucked yet. He continues to drag his tongue upwards, licks the flat of it against the length of Connor’s shaft. He swipes his tongue around the head, and then finally closes his lips around the tip, before sucking straight down as far as it’ll go.

He can’t see Connor from his angle, but he can imagine from the sounds coming from his partner, that he’s enjoying himself quite a bit. His lips are stretched around Connor’s cock. He swipes his tongue from side to side as he bobs his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks. Blindly, his sticky fingers search for the other man’s hole, and they easily slide in. Connor’s legs jerk and twitch, before wrapping tightly around him. He can taste precum on his tongue, and he finally lifts his head with a slow drag of his tongue along Connor’s length. He can finally see Connor’s face–eyes closed, head thrown back, the most gorgeous sight he’s ever laid eyes on–as he curls his fingers, deep inside the other man’s body. Connor jerks and moans, his hands searching out for him, begging for more.

Oliver grins. His eyes quickly flicker to the open window before turning back to his lover. That was just foreplay. They’ve barely begun the good stuff.

He leans over to press their lips together again. Connor’s a panting mess already. “Can you fuck me now? Please? Please just–please just fuck me, Ollie. I need you–”

Oliver’s hand blindly searches for the bottle of lube discarded by his side. He squirts a generous amount on his fingers and coats it around his own hard cock, stroking it until it’s slick and ready. He straightens slightly, breaking the kiss. His arm reaches under Connor’s knee, lifting and positioning them properly. And he sinks down in one fluid motion. Usually this is the point where he’d cover Connor’s gasping mouth with his hand, lest their neighbors start filing noise complaints. But this time, he lets it go, and hides his grin where he buries his face in Connor’s neck.

Connor’s cries echo beautifully in his ears. He grips Connor’s leg, pulling it even higher, as he thrusts into his lover. Connor’s clearly forgotten that his mother is just down the hallway–“Fuck! Harder–harder–Ollie–oh god!”–and he feels so good around him. So tight, and so warm, and he grins into Connor’s hair, knowing anyone walking past the house can probably hear the sounds coming from Connor’s lips. He thrusts and pounds into him. And he knows the other man is close. “I love you so much,” he murmurs softly.

Connor’s arms are tightly wrapped around him. His fingernails dig into his back, scratching deep marks into his back, and he simply thrusts harder. He grips a handful of Connor’s hair and tugs none too gently, reveling in the moans coming from Connor’s lips.

Connor bumps their faces together, searching for him, until their lips meet, and the sounds are finally muffled. They kiss deeply. Oliver’s runs a free hand down Connor’s lean torso, slick in sweat, all the way down to ass, adjusting them slightly until he gets the angle just right, and then–“Oh god! Ollie! Oh–right there–right there–right–” He continues to thrust, and buries his face in his lover’s neck. And he knows–he can feel it–Connor’s cumming. His body clenches around him. He’s cumming without Oliver even touching his cock. And he can feel the slick, warm mess coating their bellies. Connor gasps and cries, his body arches beautifully against him, and then his own climax takes him, and he empties himself in his lover’s body.

They both whimper softly as it ends, Oliver’s face in Connor’s neck, and Connor’s arms around his torso. They’re both sticky with sweat, worn out and tired. Connor’s hands gently run through his damp hair, his fingernails running lightly against his scalp.

Oliver finally lifts his head, grinning slightly when he meets Connor’s eyes. They both smile at each other, worn out, basking in the post-orgasm glow.

“Is that why you opened the window?” Connor murmurs softly. “You wanted the whole neighborhood to hear?”

Oliver grin grows wider. He’s not going to lie, it got him off, getting intimate in his lover’s childhood bedroom. He softly kisses Connor’s lips. They’ve tired themselves out. Their bodies sweaty and slick, a mess between their bellies.

“I want everyone to know you’re mine,” he murmurs.

“Oh Oliver,” Connor rolls his eyes before closing them contently. “The boys that I fucked aren’t in town anymore. But I bet we’ve scarred kind, old Mrs. Patterson next door for the rest of her short life. God bless her soul.”

Oliver chuckles softly as he rests his head against Connor’s neck, where he belongs. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his cock softening in the other man’s body, and his lover’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He could easily fall asleep like this. Connor’s legs are entangled in his own, and he feels Connor’s breathing slowly even out as he too recovers from their activities.

The next morning, Oliver stumbles into the kitchen after his shower to the sight of his boyfriend, red in the face, sitting at the dining table with his mother. A large plate of eggs and bacon between them.

“Good morning, Oliver.” Mrs. Walsh says curtly.

His eyes widen slightly at the sight of the bags under her eyes, and he has to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

“Good morning, Mrs. Walsh.”

“I trust you slept well.”

He nods quickly and takes his seat next to Connor, who sends him a scathing glare.

“Orange juice or coffee?”

“Orange juice, please.” He replies politely.

“Do you even know what you’ve done?” Connor hisses at him once his mother left for the kitchen.

Oliver smirks. “At least she knows I’m good for you.”

Connor rolls his eyes and continues glaring at him. “This is the most embarrassed I’ve ever been–”

“She knows I make you feel good, how can that be a bad thing?”

“My sister is stopping by later,” Connor says through gritted teeth. “If my mother says anything, I will never hear the end of it–”

“Gemma’s coming?” Oliver asks with a grin. “Oooh I can’t wait!”

“Oliver!”

“Your sister loves me, this is great! We’ll have something to talk about!”

Connor drops his face into his hands. There is no amount of bacon that can fix this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
